Mahorian
The Mahorian Tribe were a powerful race of genetically enhanced humans said to have existed centuries ago on Vellhard Island. Labelled as monsters by the rest of the world due to their abnormalities, the tribe secluded themselves in the hopes of prolonging their existence. Due to a series of chain events that occured over several decades, the tribe brought upon its own destruction because of a war of conflicting beliefs that erupted after their encounter with the World Government . The Nexus led by Bellmaru believed in dominant power and had lost their sanity through trauma; relying on using their abnormal strength to dominate and control those that had wronged them. The resistance led by Ranmaru's father wanted to continue living peacefully with human beings, believing that they could not survive without integrating into normal society. History Peaceful Times Several centuries ago, the Ancestors of the Mahorian Tribe lived peacefully on Vellhard Island, only engaging in combat with members of their own tribe for sport. Before Yonmaru's generation, the Mahorian's were not a tribe that socialized with normal society and chose to seclude themselves to preserve their existence. As the decades flew by however, the tribe began to change under new ruler ship and the ideals passed down from their ancestors were cast aside. When Yonmaru finally became the leader of the tribe, he proposed to his clansmen that it was time for the clan to begin integrating themselves with human beings to expand not only their resources but to learn more about the outside world. Unfortunately, their plans for integration with the humans didn't go as planned. Integration and the World Government Shortly after the tribe tried to coexist with normal human beings, rumors began to spur between cities and towns of "monsters" that took human form. It turns out that the Mahorian's way of life was vastly different from the average human and people began to take notice of their abnormalities; such as their insane physical strength, crude way of mannerisms, and especially their love for combat. Eventually, these rumors began to grow more exaggerated until eventually the World Government took notice and decided watch the clan more carefully. Under the observation of the World Government, several scientists and doctors were curious to the secret behind the Mahorian's power and yearned to experiment on the clan. Preparations began taking place for the capture and study of these monsters and it wasn't until long that they dispatched a battalion of soldiers to storm the island and kidnap as many as they could from the elderly down to the children. Knowing full well that a direct confrontation would not be the smartest decision, the World Government launched a sea of tranquilizing gas that flooded the island and succeeded in paralyzing the dozens of Mahorian's living there. Bringing a few dozen Mahorian's back to a secret government facility, they conducted countless experimentations to figure out and unlock the secret of the Mahorian gene, in which many Mahorian's either died from the trauma or lost their sanity and tried to break loose, resulting in them being disposed of. Despite being the most powerful Mahorian and their leader, Yonmaru was powerless to do anything once he was captured and the screams of agonizing torture that his brothers and sisters went through caused him great emotional pain. As much research as they did, the World Government was still at a loss for discovering their secret and intended on ending all of their lives right there and then, however some opposed the idea and thought of other alternatives such as selling them as slaves to the World Nobles , turning them into obdient slaves, or even just letting them rot away in the facility until technology advanced enough to study them properly. These ideas were well recieved and preparations began being made for the decision. Fortunately, the World Government would never get that chance as Yonmaru had all he could take of his brethren being subjected to this farce and went through a staggering transformation during the next experimentation. In what can only be described as a berserk state, Yonmaru was able to nullify the effects of the paralysis and made sure to eradicate every human being on the island that wronged him and his family and took the remnants of his family and fled back to Vellhard Island . Even though they escaped the clutches of the World Government, the damage had been done and the mental states of Yonmaru's tribe was near impossible to reconcile due to the trauma. Yonmaru knew full well that his actions of killing humans would not slide without consequences but had no regrets for murdering the bastards that had put his clan through so much pain. His wife Harmony advised that the clan move off the island to avoid dealing with the World Government again but Yonmaru refused and stated that no matter where they go they would be found out and hunted down. The only option was left was too try to integrate themselves once again into society and acquire allies to help the clan survive. The Internal War Years after that, most of the tribe began to forget the painful and horrific experiences of their past and even started to observe human beings and learn their customs, eventually planning on attempting to make contact with humans once more at Yonmaru's request. However, not everyone shared that same opinion and were still bitter towards the World Government for what they did. Yonmaru's sister Bellmaru took advantage of this and began orchestrating a revolt against Yonmaru's leadership, out of spite of her brother because their father had chosen him to be his successor. More than just the spite they felt, some Mahorian's that were experimented on began to change and slowly started to lost their sanity, constantly preaching about using their powers that were bestowed upon them by god to conquer everyone and anything. Bellmaru had it worse out of all of them and became obsessed with her clan's remarkable powers and believed her brother to be unfit to lead the clan. Eventually, the Mahora Tribe Nexus was formed with Bellmaru as their leader and she began plotting her revolution. It was sometime during Bellmaru's plotting that Yonmaru had began to try and tap into the surge of power he felt when he was angry. He succeeded in acquiring the form once again and opted himself to study the mutation's advantages and disadvantages. Because of his unfamiliarity with it, it took Yonmaru almost a decade to finally master the form enough where he could go into it at will and dubbed it Regulus Eradica. Unable to hide it from his son, Ranmaru began teaching the foundations of the technique to him in the hopes of him using it to protect the clan when he passed away. Little did Yonmaru know however that his sister was observing him from the shadows and used his research to learn the technique to her own benefit. The clock was ticking and Bellmaru along with her followers were ready to execute the Coup d'état. On a cold and rainy day after Bellmaru had invited Yonmaru out to show him something she found on the outskirts of the village, she made her move and ambushed him with several dozen other Mahorian's. However, with Regulus Eradica on his side, it didn't take long for him to fight off and defeat everyone, leaving only Bellmaru herself left. She refused to listen to his pleas of stopping and used the opportunity of having Yonmaru out of the village to set fire to bombard the town where more members of the Mahora Tribe Nexus appeared and began slaughtering those that did not follow Bellmaru's ideals. Unable to allow his sister to cause this much destruction, Yonmaru resolved himself to stop his sister and the two engaged each other in a titanic battle that tore the island apart. Eventually, the battle reached its climax and Yonmaru was able to take the victory over his sister (but not without recieving several fatal wounds) but could not bring himself to kill her. Unable to accept his pity, Bellmaru used a suicidal tactic and set off a number of explosions (that she stole from the World Government during her imprisonment) on the island that would blow it to smithereens and she laughed crudely and cursed her brother. Understanding that this would be his final resting place, Yonmaru ran back to the village with what little strength he had and found that his wife had protected his son and her sister from the members of the Nexus but in the process took several critical attacks. Yonmaru took his son and told him to run with Izuna and get away as far as possible but Ranmaru refused to listen and wept onto his father. Smacking him, Yonmaru tearfully screamed to get lost and Ranmaru complied and took Izuna (who at the time was weeping over the damage done to her sister) and left the island. Finally reaching his limit, Yonmaru fell to the ground beside his wife and embraced her and thanked her for protecting the children. They shared one final kiss and Harmony smiled and said she had no regrets following him. Yonmaru's tears began to flow out and he smiled one last time before the explosion, killing every last member of the Mahora Tribe except Ranmaru and Izuna who were the only survivors. Physiology Physical Appearance Mahorian's are incredibly similar to that of human beings, possessing no outward features that would indicate otherwise. For hair and eye color, black and red are commonly seen between members but there are several Mahorian's that possess unusual hair colors (such as Bellmaru who has blonde hair and Izuna who houses a light purple). Without being informed beforehand, one could never tell the difference between a normal human being and a Mahorian. Ranmaru has stated that the hair of a Mahorian will remain the same length and size until they reach maturity, where it will usually grow longer depending on if the individual decides to cut it or not. Yonmaru's mutated appearance after first experiencing Regulus Eradica involved a drastic increase in hair length and that same mutation was passed down to his son and grandchildren. Yonmaru (once figuring out more about Regulus Eradica) learned that overuse of the technique will permanently alter a Mahorian's physical structure to the point of no returning back to their original bodies. This explains why Ranmaru still retains long silver hair despite not using Regulus during non combat periods. It is possible for a Mahorian to grow facial hair, evidenced with Scott D. Keith. In terms of physique, Mahorian's can come to obtain lean and toned statures and take pride in their remarkably defined muscles. While humans go through intensive training to build their biceps, triceps, pectorals, and abdominal's to a high degree, Mahorian's are able to achieve the same results at a much faster rate. Although, a Mahorian must of course naturally work incredibly hard to obtain those muscles, it's just their bodies were genetically structured to house athletic and fit builds so they have a much easier time obtaining it then the average human. Even the females (such as Misty) are no exceptions to the genes provided by the Mahora Tribe and can even grow to be much taller and built than the males (albeit with tough training). A humorous fact about Mahorians is that their genes will eventually mold their faces at a very young age to create handsome and good looking individuals. So far, most if not every Mahorian is considered to be "gorgeous" by a wide variety of people. A notable example has to be given to Keith where in his youth he possessed a stunningly handsome face that didn't fail to charm numerous woman in his prime, along with both his father and grandfather; who in their youth's were very popular among females. Both of Keith's sons have also inherited these traits and are well on their way of becoming handsome young men. Even woman such as Scott D. Misty are no exceptions as well, hoarding off numerous men who have been entranced with her dazzling beauty when she was younger, though the effect still seems to apply but her muscular physique and upbeat personality drive away most suitors. Personality Mahorian's can differ greatly in terms of personality and mannerisms but will also share common traits regardless of their upbringings. Such traits include absent mindedness, insensitive denseness, aggressive and reckless nature, and above all else a need to prove themselves in battle. Yonmaru showcased this with his son Ranmaru where although Ranmaru was much more calm and composed and had a greater strategic mindset for war; Yonmaru's recklessness was present in him during his days a young boy. Vice versa also applies as well, where Ranmaru (who was considered highly perceptive) didn't inherit his father's ability to understand the female mind and was quite dense with dealing with woman who showed romantic feelings for him, Izuna being the most noteworthy example. Compared to humans, Mahorian's at first glance aren't different enough to be considered an abnormal race. They share the same emotions as human beings, emotions such as: happiness, anger, embarrassment, surprise, and fear. However, it should be noted however that a Mahorian's sense of fear and danger is almost non existent compared to that of the average human. Its as if they're minds do not permit themselves to experience the feeling of being scared and they based their principles off having no fear in in the first place. Though, this does not mean that a Mahorian will never learn to feel fear, as it was shown during Ren's childhood that he was easily frightened by almost anything along with his brother who first experience true fear in the face of a man with astounding killing intent. Arrogance is another trait that commonly seen among Mahorian's and they take pride in their superior genes. This had lead to severe consequences as Mahorian's can find themselves being so arrogant that they don't showcase their full strength due to wanting to crush their enemies hopes of winning a battle by showing them that they were always inferior to them. Rio has been a regular abuser of this trait as he constantly boasts about his strength to everyone and believes that he's the strongest pirate in the world (which is obviously not true). This traits almost cost him the lives of several members of his crew as he refused to admit he was weaker than Phenom and put his crew in danger by staying to fight him. Even with all of these negative traits under their belt, Mahorian's can surprisingly be charismatic and charming when the situation calls for it. Members of Yonmaru's family specifically have all more or less gathered a long list of allies and connections with their charisma and they have the power to unite people under their command. Such examples include: *Ranmaru was able to create the Scott Family and has the absolute trust and respect of each member *Keith obtained world wide fame and is looked up to by citizens (and his special unit) alike for his services for the Marines *Ren is adored by numerous females that graduated in his class and has gained the approval of several high ranking Marines by becoming a Captain at age 15 *Rio founded his own pirate crew and not only has all their life long devotion, but is favored by the rulers of several powerful organizations such as the Kosaka Clan, Regina Glad, and the S-Rogues. Reproduction Because Mahorian's are essentially built the same as humans albeit with enhanced physical prowess, mating between the two races is entirely possible. Though, because Mahorian's chose to seclude themselves before Ranmaru's generation, reproduction of children that have Mahorian blood only occurred inside the tribe. Odd as it may be, Mahorian's may consider themselves family but they also have no issues marrying and housing their brethren's children as it was the only way to keep the clan alive. This was seen between Yonmaru and Harmony along with Ranmaru and Izuna who all came from the same tribe. Several decades later, the first (and eventually second) Mahorian/Human hybrid was created due to the relationship between Keith and Yukinari with the former being full Mahorian and the latter being human. Ranmaru praised his son Keith and had no problems with him marrying a human not only because there were no other Mahorian's alive other than himself, his sister, Izuna and Keith but also because Ranmaru was curious to know what would happen if the two races produced an off spring. Ranmaru's curiosity was answered as he noted several traits from previous generations that were present in Rio (such as Yonmaru's personality and Harmony's hair color). Also, Ranmaru theorized that Rio and Ren would have the possibility of inherting the ability to use Regulus Eradica despite not being full blooded Mahorian's. It turns out that he was right and they both can access the mutation, leaving Ranmaru to believe that their Mahorian blood is more dominant than they're human blood (despite the equal 50/50 share). Interspecies Relationships Even with their similar appearances to that of ordinary human beings, Mahorian's (at first anyway) found it increasingly difficult to blend into normal every day society. With the amount of abnormalities that the clan possessed, it didn't take very long for someone to label them as monsters and freaks of nature. This was one of the sole reasons why the Ancestors of the Mahorian's proclaimed that the clan seclude themselves away from humans as it was the only way to guarantee the future of the tribe. After Yonmaru took leadership over the clan, attempts at integrating into society once again surfaced but just like before, their overwhelming power and longevity was not recieved well with civilians. It was only after Yonmaru was captured (along with several dozen Mahorian's) that he began to try and understand more about human nature rather than force humans to accept his tribe's nature. Plans on making another attempt at social contact with humans were made but unfortunately for Yonmaru, his sister's plans come to fruition before he got the chance. However, even though Yonmaru failed to properly associate himself with humans (something he regrets during his last few seconds of life), his ideals was passed down to his son who eventually came to create a group that consisted of both humans and Mahorian's and succeeded his father. With his vast years of experience in working with humans, Ranmaru was able to revolutionize the clan in a way that made blending in with humans possible and as such, is highly respected and admired by not only his wife and children, but also those that follow him. Because of Ranmaru's teachings and observations, the gap between Mahorian's and humans has all but vanished completely. Even those that know of Ranmaru's heritage (such as Scott Shiro and Scott Linsui) have absolutely no qualms against him and in fact, look up to him even more because of said heritage. Yonmaru believed that hiding the Mahorian's abnormalities would make it possible to socialize with humans but Ranmaru believed differently, stating that it was because of those abnormalities that made them unique and that they didn't need the entire human race to accept them, just a couple was more than enough. Even without Ranmaru's teachings, half bloods don't seem to have any problems with interacting with normal humans such as Rio and Ren who get along with nearly everyone they come across. This most likely sterns from the human DNA coursing through their veins and that they understand the human mind much better than they're predecessors do. Genetic Abilities Strength and Speed As it was briefly touched upon above, Mahorian's live for fighting and find themselves to be truly happy when they're locked in battle with strong adversaries. Its due to this obsession for fighting that they're bodies were born superior to that of normal beings and can grow to be extremely powerful with intense training. Feats that seem impossible for normal beings are well within the reach of a matured Mahorian, such as carrying objects several hundred tons heavier than their own weight and shattering boulders with little to no effort. Misty showcased this fact by lifting a boulder almost ten times her size and casually chucked it towards Phenom who was impressed with her showing of physical strength. One of the greatest strengths of the tribe is their power of adaptability where they're bodies can analyze and study complex movements and react accordingly to evade or even absorb the damage. By doing this, Mahorian's will rarely if ever lose to the same opponent twice as since they have already fought and gotten used to their fighting style, should be able to predict their moves easily. During Rio's second battle with Luis Von Delter, Rio was able to tank several blows from the mighty admiral despite not being able to do so during their first encounter. Rio even commented on the matter, stating that the admiral's punches had become softer and that he would need something much more devastating to keep him down for good. Speed wise, Mahorian's are quite agile and flexible and can perform acts of athleticism and acrobatics that put a professional gymnast to shame. Their reaction and reflexes are at a flawless degree and are so great that they can usually dodge and react to blows that are almost directly in front of them. With enough training, these attributes can even be further expanded and can go even beyond that of a superhuman where it would take a martial arts master of the highest caliber to keep track of them. Ren has proven this where at the young age of fourteen years old, he was able to disarm a stationed Marine Commodore in the blink of an eye. An interesting note about Mahorian's is that before their genetic abilities can fully bloom, they're strength and speed during early childhood is comparable to an average human baby. It seems that their dormant powers only begin to take form as they grow and once they reach a certain age, they can tap into the full reserves of said power. This was evident with Rio who struggled in battle with normal human kids before he was ten years of age. Endurance and Resistances The harsh conditions of their homeland (such as denser gravity, freezing temperatures during winter seasons and scorching heat during summer) can attribute to their multiple resistances. Ranmaru mentioned before that he and his wife walked through deserts for weeks with barely any fatigue. This genetic ability only appears to be present in Mahorian's that use to live on Vellhard Island and so Ranmaru's children and grandchildren did not inherit this ability, shown where Rio collapsed from heat exhaustion during his travels in Riruk Kingdom. Mahorian's possess inhuman amounts of stamina that have allowed them to fight at high intensities of battle without breaking much of a sweat. Training aside, Mahorian's can fight for extended periods of time and come out looking as fresh as they did when they first started. However, there is a limit and draw back to this favorable asset which is once a Mahorian has pushed themself to the point of utter exhaustion, they will usually fall into a comatose state for at least a couple of days to regurgitate their energy. After Rio had defeated Luis and blown all of his remaining energy trying to save Alidia's life, he fell asleep and could not be awoken until several days had passed, reflecting the amount of fatigue his body endured. This weakness has several disadvantages, the most notable being that once a Mahorian has expelled whatever remaining amount of power they have left, they are left completely defenseless from incoming attacks and are unable to defend themselves. Intelligence Mahorian's have a varying degree of intelligence that ranges all the way down from dangerously stupid to being frighteningly sharp. Some Mahorian's are born with sharp and intuitive minds and can see things that those without a sharp intellect could not. Ranmaru is a prime case, showcasing at a young age to understand the private issues and concerns his father noticed before any of his brethren could do so. Such concerns were basic education and learning that the tribe lacked with their rural type of life style and Ranmaru opted himself to pick up these things on his own, noting that they would be useful in the future. These traits were passed down to Ranmaru's son and grandson who both inherited his intuition and line of thinking. On the opposite side of the spectrum, there are Mahorian's that can be born quite thick headed and slow on the uptake, such as Yonmaru who didn't understand basic strategy and planning and relied on his overwhelming strength and instincts to carry his clan. Though it took long to show up, Yonmaru's descendant Rio acts in a manner that is very similar to his ancestor and has inherited Yonmaru's dense nature and reliance on instinct rather than logic. Lifespan and Growth Mahorian's are blessed with the gift of longevity and have much longer life spans than normal human beings. Unlike humans, Mahorian's will slowly age because of their genes that were suited for fighting and as such, their bodies will remain strong and vigilant even in old age. This has been one of the main reasons why ordinary human beings have feared and labelled the tribe as monsters as they noticed that even when decades had passed, they still looked as young as ever. Ranmaru is a clear example who despite being in his early fifties, doesn't look a day over twenty. The same can be said about his wife Izuna who has earned herself quite the jealous stares from members of the Scott Family that are envious that she is old yet has the appearance of a beautiful young woman. Growth spurts are common thing that occurs in members of the tribe whether they be full bloods or half bloods. During a Mahorian's growth, there can be instances where their bodies will rapidly develop at an astounding rate that will adapt their bodies to house the amount of power they are gaining. Keith and Rio both experienced this phenomenon during their teenage years, where thy both grew exponentially and were almost unrecognizable because of the sudden change. Rio had a more pronounced change as he grew several feet in height and gained muscle mass in accordance, giving him the appearance of a young man in his late twenties at the age of 18. The depth of the growth spurt can vary depending on the person, shown with Rio's younger brother Ren who didn't receive the same growth of height despite also going through intense training. Despite the growth in physical appearance, mentally Mahorian's are similar to human beings in the sense that their appearances are in no way a reflection of their personalities. Rio, who looks like a mature young man still holds his immature nature and the same can be said about Ren who is still a cry baby even after becoming much stronger and going through a similar but less effective growth spurt. Because we have yet to see a Mahorian die of old age (Yonmaru, Izuna, and Bellmaru all died through an explosion), the full extent of how long their lifespan is still a mystery however, seeing as how Ranmaru still retains a youthful appearance even in such old age, it can be assumed that they're life spans reach well into the hundreds. Regulus Eradica Regulus Eradica (literally meaning "Emotional Eradication") is a genetic ability that belongs to the members of the Mahora tribe. When a Mahorian reaches his physical and emotional limit, a genetic cell triggers within their body and somehow mutates their physical bodies, giving them radical new features and distinctive personalities. Trivia *All the members of the Mahora Tribe that are still alive carry the Will of D. *Oddly enough, Yonmaru , Bellmaru, Izuna and Harmony do not carry the Will of D despite being the parents and ancestors of Ranmaru and Keith Gallery Mahorian Crest.png|The Crest of the Mahorian Tribe Known Members *Leader of the Mahora Tribe Resistance, brother of Bellmaru and father of Ranmaru - Yonmaru *Sister of Izuna and wife of Yonmaru - Harmony *Leader of the Mahora Tribe Nexus, sister of Yonmaru, and aunt of Ranmaru - Bellmaru *Grandmaster of the Scott Family, son of Yonmaru and Harmony and father of Keith and Misty – Scott D. Ranmaru *First Lady of the Scott Family, sister of Harmony, mother of Keith and Misty and wife of Ranmaru - Izuna *Head of the Scott Family, Marine Vice Admiral, brother of Misty and the son of Ranmaru and Izuna – Scott D. Keith *Master Gladiator of Regina Glad, sister of Keith and daughter of Ranmaru and Izuna - Scott D. Misty *Famous Rookie Pirate Captain and the first son of Keith and Yukinari – Scott D. Rio *Marine Captain and the second son of Keith and Yukinari – Scott D. Ren Site Navigation Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Mahora Tribe Category:One World Category:Scott Family Category:Race